Double Life ?
by Nodokanyan
Summary: Kurapika, nouvel(le) élève dans un lycée, gouverné par la bande du Genei Ryodan. Cependant, le mystère ne s'arrête pas là. Kuroro, chef de la bande, a un travail. D'hôte. Et il n'est pas le seul à y travailler...
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur :_ Ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgents ! Résumé pourri, je sais. _Read and Review _please :3

Bref, sinon, ça peut paraître confus, mais vous ne saurez pas tout de suite si Kurapika est une fille ou un gars. Désolé, mais c'est comme ça. Pas taper.

* * *

Kurapika. Un bien étrange nom qui m'est pourtant si familier. Voilà que tu venais de perturber mon quotidien. J'étais assis en classe, observant par la fenêtre le beau temps ensoleillé. Mais, la grave voix du –très- vieux professeur Netero me sortit de ma rêverie.  
Une blonde entra alors dans la salle; sa beauté me frappa. Ses cheveux blonds, courts brillaient comme un beau soleil éclatant. Elle avait de doux yeux bleus de chats scrutant la salle et me subjuguèrent lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Sa délicate bouche lâcha un hurlement de terreur semblable à un rugissement de dragon. De son long doigt, elle me pointa avec dégoût avant de s'excuser au vieux monsieur et de regagner sa place dans le plus grand silence.  
Elle me surprit. À en entendre son hurlement‚ c'était comme si elle me connaissait. Clignant des yeux, j'essayais de cacher mon étonnement en gardant un visage calme et impassible.  
La demoiselle commença sa présentation, comme si de rien était. La blonde avait esquissé un sourire, adressé à toute la classe, et raconta quelques détails sur elle. Comme par exemple qu'elle venait d'emménager dans cette ville. Les autres élèves étaient impressionnés par Kurapika. Les filles commençaient à faire l'éloge de sa peau blanche, et les garçons admiraient ses jambes découvertes par sa jupe. Je fis évidemment de même, mais gardant les commentaire pour moi. Puis le vieux lui fit s'asseoir loin de moi, juste devant Shizuku.  
Je passais le reste du cours à l'admirer‚ sans faire attention aux remarques indirectes du professeur. De toute façon‚ j'avais beau faire une "bêtise"‚ elle était aussitôt effacée. Être un génie au top de tous les classements était énormément bénéfique.

À la fin du cours, j'étais encore assis au fond de la classe‚ suivant du regard ses moindres mouvements‚ aussi gracieux qu'une danseuse étoile.  
Shalnark m'appela‚ m'extirpant de mon doux rêve. Je le regardai sévèrement mais le sourire de ce dernier ne me permit pas de déterminer sa réaction. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit‚ il s'adressa à moi‚ toujours aussi respectueusement que d'habitude.

_- Danchou. Danchou ! Est-ce que... vous rêvassiez... ?_

A en croire son accent‚ ses yeux inhabituellement froncés‚ c'était comme si cela n'arrivait qu'une fois par an.

_- Oui. Shalnark, tu disais ?_  
_- Vous nous rejoignez sur le toit ?_

Un temps de réflexion m'était nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas faire patienter mes amis, mais la nouvelle me perturbait énormément. Je soupirais et fit un choix.

_- Je vous rejoindrais plus tard, vous pouvez y aller avant._  
_- Je passerais donc le message._

Puis il partit‚ accompagné de Phinx et Shizuku. Le trio était dans ma classe‚ mais aucun ne fut autorisé à s'assoir à mes côtés.  
Mes pouvoirs n'étaient donc pas absolus. Enfin‚ je sortis de la salle‚ essayant de retracer le chemin de la blonde. En parlant à Shalnark, ma mémoire perdit sa trace. Et comme c'était l'heure du déjeuner‚ je me dirigeais spontanément vers la cafétéria. Aucun résultat, alors j'ouvrai toutes les portes sur le chemin. Salles de chimies‚ autres classes‚ cuisine. Aucun résultat.

Finalement, je trouvai enfin ma cible dans l'infirmerie. Avec Léorio‚ l'infirmier. Dans ses bras. Presque collés-serrés.

Il semblait que j'interrompais leur câlin alors je sortis doucement‚ glissant la porte avec douceur tandis que je détournais mon regard du leur, surpris. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à la chaleur de la salle, mais je crus voir des petits rougissements sur le doux visage de ma blonde.

Mais j'étais toujours choqué de ce que je venais de voir. Sans faire attention à rien‚ j'avançais vers le toit. Cependant, je bousculais Hisoka qui m'arrêta en me tenant par l'épaule.

_- Hey, Kuroro Tu pourrais t'excuser quand même._

Je lui lançais un regard noir tandis qu'il me rendit un de ses grands sourires dont il a le secret. Dans mon humeur plutôt massacrante‚ je claquai la langue et passais mon chemin.

_- C'est pas le moment, Hisoka._

Il ne tenta pas de m'attaquer et se dirigea vers l'immeuble des collégiens. L'endroit où ses "amis" étaient. Enfin‚ ce n'était pas mes problèmes alors je montais péniblement les marches sur le toit.

Le calme y régnerait si mes compagnons ne se disputaient pas pour un vulgaire sandwich. J'ouvris la porte et ils s'arrêtèrent de manger pour me saluer‚ excepté Nobunaga et Phinx qui continuaient leur querelle. Mais en voyant ma mauvaise mine‚ ils se calmèrent et sortirent une pièce pour jouer de leur sort. Ignorant le résultat du jeu, je m'asseyais donc à ma place attitrée‚ devant eux tous et les discussions reprirent. Shalnark me jeta un regard intrigué avant de me demander :

_- Danchou ? Vous semblez ne pas bien aller ?_

Il était sans doute le membre le plus souriant de la bande. Ce qui me remonta en quelque sorte le moral.

_- Si‚ je vais bien‚ juste que... rien._

Je n'allais pas les encombrer avec mes problèmes personnels‚ sachant que nous en avons des plus gros.  
Machi s'avança près de moi pour me dire‚ d'un air grave.

_- Danchou‚ nous avons retrouvé la personne qui a battu Uvogine et Pakunoda._

Cette nouvelle me réjouissait. J'esquissais un sourire et la laissait continuer de parler, tout en entamant mon sandwich.

_- Elle est dans votre classe Danchou. C'est la nouvelle‚ Kurapika._

Je clignais des yeux‚ doucement‚ puis reprit mes esprits. Je m'adressais à tout le monde‚ en tant que chef.

- Très bien. Nous ferons donc une petite reconnaissance ce soir. Machi et Shizuku‚ vous la suivrez de près. Feitan‚ tu resteras avec moi et ne préviens pas Hisoka et Kalluto. Phinx‚ tu resteras avec Nobunaga, Franklin‚ Bonolenov, Shalnark et Kortopi.

- Mais Danchou ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir ?

Evidemment‚ Nobunaga ne resta pas de marbre à mon choix. Il osa presque hausser la voix devant moi.

- Ce n'est qu'une filature‚ rien de bien dangereux. Je sais que tu veux venger Uvogine mais maintenant n'est pas l'heure.

Je ne voulais pas du tout l'impliquer à la mission car le connaissant‚ il pourrait même aller jusqu'à la tuer. Ce qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. J'ignorais ses complaintes et terminait le sandwich que Machi m'avait donné tout en plongeant dans mes pensées.

La personne qui avait réussi à envoyer Uvogine et Pakunoda à l'hôpital était une fille. Et c'était Kurapika. La fille qui était dans les bras de l'infirmier Léorio. Je ne voulais pas y croire‚ mais les paroles de mes compagnons me prouvaient le contraire. Tout cela n'allait pas être simple, maintenant pour s'approcher d'elle sans éveiller le moindre soupçon.

Le reste de la pause déjeuner passa sans encombre et je décidais de sécher la première heure pour me plonger dans un livre. Mais mes pensées n'occupaient que la blonde. Dans les bras de l'infirmier. J'en faisais tout un plat, mais cela m'avait plutôt troublé. Je refermais alors le livre et me dirigeais vers la classe où la deuxième heure allait commencer.  
J'entrais en classe et je jetais un coup d'œil à Kurapika qui restait seule face au tableau. Je ne la voyais que de dos mais cela me suffisait. Des fois, la blonde se retournait furtivement et balayait la classe à la recherche du regard lourd pesant sur elle. Et quand elle me voyait‚ elle me lançait des regards noirs contre quoi je répondais avec sourire.

Ce jeu dura à tous les autres cours et s'arrêta à la fin de la journée. C'était donc à partir de là que la mission allait commencer.

Machi et Shizuku suivirent discrètement Kurapika lorsqu'elle sortit du lycée tandis que Feitan et moi étions encore dans la classe‚ d'où nous les observions. Je poussais un soupir en m'asseyant sur mon bureau. Les autres étaient rentrés et la salle était vide. Feitan‚ qui d'habitude réservé, brisa ce silence.

- Danchou... Non rien.

C'était rare aussi de sa part‚ cette attitude. Le sadique allait très souvent droit au but, sans se préoccuper des détails.

- Feitan‚ tu aurais quelque chose à m'avouer ?

Le masqué laissa le silence répondre à sa place. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait me dire‚ mais cela ne saurait tarder. Pour l'instant‚ nous sortîmes de la salle. J'attendais toujours l'appel de Machi mais rien ne venait alors nous continuâmes de marcher dans un long silence.

Arrivés devant les grilles de l'école‚ je reçus enfin un message de Machi. "RDV devant le combini près de l'école." Bizarre. Les filles étaient pourtant parties dans la direction inverse. Enfin je me rendis tout de même au lieu indiqué avec Feitan qui semblait être perdu dans ses pensées.

Nous arrivâmes au combini. Machi et Shizuku nous attendaient‚ glaces en main. Elles nous tendirent une que je ne pouvais refuser. Je la croquais‚ tout en fixant Feitan. Il enleva facilement son masque et je fus étonné de ne voir rien de... spécial. Aucun piercing ou autre « chose ». Puis en voyant son regard intrigué avec un sourcil levé‚ j'en déduis que je n'étais pas le seul surpris. Mais sur ses joues on pouvait voir des légères rougeurs. J'allais lui demander s'il était malade mais Shizuku me devança. Elle lui posa la main sur ses joues. A un moment, j'ai cru voir Feitan embarrassé, mais cela était impossible, de mon point de vue. Enfin je jetais un œil à Machi‚qui‚ terminant sa glace, m'expliqua ce qu'elles faisaient ici :

- Nous avons perdu sa trace. Je pense qu'elle nous a repéré car elle a rompu mon fil.

Machi utilisait des fils invisibles qu'elle attachait aux gens et c'était plutôt rare de le briser, car souvent, on ne le remarquait pas. Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'à l'arrêt de métro d'où elle profita de l'heure de pointe pour couper le fil et nous échapper.

Ne pas savoir où Kurapika allait me mécontenter‚ et je claquais de la langue‚ sans rien dire. La nuit allait tomber alors je les laissais rentrer chez eux. Je faisais confiance à Feitan‚ qui malgré sa petite taille, était plutôt fort.

Vingt minutes de marches furent nécessaires pour arriver devant chez moi. Un minuscule appartement d'à peine 10 mètres carrés. Mais cela me suffisait amplement. Je fermais la porte et terminais mes devoirs. Malgré le fait que je ne suivais pas en cours, mes –excellents- devoirs rattrapaient amplement mes absences.  
J'avais encore le temps avant mon travail alors je pris une douche pour me débarrasser de la sueur, causé par la chaleur d'été. Puis‚ j'attachais des bandages sur mon front pour cacher mon tatouage et je mis mon smoking‚mon second uniforme. Tout ce qui me restait à faire était de fermer la porte derrière moi et aller au travail. C'était plutôt pénible de prendre le métro lors de l'heure de pointe mais l'habitude prit le dessus.

J'arrivais donc devant mon lieu de travail. Eh oui, ce panneau clignotant, néon, mais qui était accueillant surplombait la belle entrée, aux doubles portes imposantes.  
Rien n'avait perturbé mon trajet, j'étais donc en avance. J'entrais à l'arrière de l'établissement, qui en jetais moins les yeux. Puis je saluais mes collègues d'un geste de la main, sourire aux lèvres‚ ils étaient presque tous plus âgés que moi avec une certaine classe. J'étais le plus jeune mais certainement pas le plus incompétent. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de repos mais le boss m'arrêta. Une femme en fait mais d'une certaine élégance un peu trop haute dans ce milieu. D'ailleurs elle semblait être le cliché de l'étrangère. Blonde aux yeux bleus, le corps grand, fin et élancé, aux formes suggestives.

_- Krisu-chan*‚ tu es en avance ? Tant mieux._

Elle esquissa un léger sourire et toqua à la porte de repos. Un blond sortit de la porte, vêtu d'un smoking. Cette taille, ce visage, cette expression timide, n'était-ce pas... ?

_- Je te présente Kurapika. Mon neveu._

* * *

*Krisu = Énorme référence à une de mes fics préférées sur le Kuro/Kura : Forced Trials.


	2. Chapter 2

Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la même personne qu'il avait admiré durant toute la journée. De plus‚ il lui a été présenté en temps que gars au travail mais ses jambes fines découvertes par sa jupe d'écolière étaient un argument en plus de le faire hésiter sur sa vraie identité. Le blond pourtant gardait une tête blasée mais s'inclina tout de même. Krisu fit de même et reprit son visage impassible‚ avec un faux sourire pour se présenter.

_- Je m'appelle Krisu. Enchanté._

_- Enchanté aussi._

A en croire son expression neutre et ses paroles‚ le brun était sur qu'elle n'y avait vu que du feu. En effet‚ Kurapika trouva presque Krisu agréable‚ mais sa ressemblance avec Krisu la perturbait. Il n'y avait pas que l'apparence‚ mais aussi, ce charisme naturel qu'il dégageait. Mais la boss coupa leur échange de regards intenses.

_- Krisu-chan‚ je te charge de rester avec Kurapika et lui apprendre le métier pendant au moins la semaine. Tu auras une petite prime en plus._

La dernière remarque fut chuchotée au brun, ce qui le fit sourire. D'une pierre deux coup. Krisu pouvait passer du temps avec ce blond qui l'intriguait tant, tout en ayant de l'argent.  
Puis elle partit laissant les deux camarades de classe seuls dans le couloirs. Krisu se tourna vers Kurapika‚ avec un sourire rassurant sur son visage. Le brun pointa la salle près d'eux.

_- Donc tu es rentré dans la salle de repos. Tu n'as le droit d'y aller seulement 20 minutes toutes les deux heures et si tu n'as pas de clientes. Puis la cuisine‚ tu peux y manger gratuitement‚ et les serveurs se chargent de faire apporter les plats. Tu n'as absolument pas le droit de refuser une boisson d'une cliente‚ donc mange bien avant. J'allais donc y aller‚ si ça te dit‚ on continue plus tard ?_

Le blond acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'au comptoir‚ toujours à l'arrière de l'établissement. Il avait tout assimilé rapidement‚ pas étonnant qu'il soit dans la même classe que Krisu. Ce dernier commanda un plat chaud et Kurapika se contenta de prendre des sushis.

_- Après y a les vestiaires‚ tu y as sans doute déjà mis les pieds pour t'y changer. Il y aura toujours une tenue de rechange mais ils sont aux goûts de ta tante et nous n'avons visiblement pas les mêmes goûts._

Krisu se rappela de la tenue flashy et extravagante - qui restait tout de même un smoking - qu'il dut mettre à cause d'un simple oubli. Enfin il reprit son exposé tout en entamant son dîner.

_- Les toilettes sont aussi près de la salle principale et je t'épargne le bureau du boss. Puis c'est dans la salle principale‚ communément appelée "Salon" que tu y travailleras. Il y a plusieurs carrés ou emplacements. Chacun à son endroit qui change aux envies de la boss mais spécialement‚ tu resteras avec moi pour la semaine. Contente toi de sourire et d'écouter la cliente. Trouve des répliques qui collent à toutes les clientes et accepte seulement les boissons. Enfin fait ce que tu veux tant que la cliente est satisfaite._

Krisu semblait achevé après toutes ses explications. Non pas que cela le fatiguait mais se retenir de se jeter sur le blond l'était. Ce dernier d'ailleurs essayait d'assimiler ses conseils ou ordres. Mais le blond fut soulagé de voir que son aîné allait rester avec lui pour le cadrer lors de son premier jour. Il termina le reste de ses sushis avec hâte‚ voyant que son mentor avait presque fini son repas.

Le brun‚ malgré son air impassible était ravi de manger avec lui. Il dût se retenir en plus de sourire bêtement mais aussi de retenir de lécher le grain de riz collé sur la joue du blond.

Enfin sa torture finie‚ Krisu se dirigea vers le Salon. Il se tourna vers Kurapika et lui essuya la joue après de lui montrer le grain de riz. Enfin, le brun lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui chuchota un "bonne chance" avant d'entrer dans la salle. Kurapika‚ touché et embarrassé de l'action de Krisu sourit légèrement mais tant mieux pour lui‚ le brun ne l'avait pas vu. Maintenant qu'il y pensa‚ le blond se demanda quelles étaient ses limites concernant l'alcool mais ce léger trac forma un petit nœud dans son ventre qu'il dut ignorer pour suivre Krisu dans la salle‚ avec le sourire.

La salle était d'une chaleur étouffante. Kurapika se sentait mal à l'aise, mais pourtant, tous les autres semblaient sereins. Le blond resserra sa cravate et prit une longue inspiration.

Tous deux s'assirent sur le même canapé. Comme il n'y avait encore personne‚ Krisu ajouta à Kurapika des conseils sur sa personnalité. S'il en choisissait une‚ autant qu'elle soit différente‚ de celle de par exemple... Hisoka qui venait vers eux.

_- Krisu ~ Tu me le présentes ?_

Le dénommé Hisoka apparut comme par magie‚ ignorant les clientes qu'il avait tout à l'heure. Un grand roux, tenant un jeu de cartes dans ses mains. Une étoile et une larme décorait son visage, plutôt mature. La coiffure de ce dernier était spéciale, le gel la maintenait en l'air, le rendant encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était. Sa tenue était multicolore, reflétant parfaitement le côté excentrique du roux.

_- Tu devrais te présenter avant. C'est la moindre des politesses._

Kurapika était comme perdu devant cet échange entre collègues. A en entendre le son de la voix de Krisu‚ il ne devait pas l'aimer.

_- Oh‚ pardon ~ Je suis Hisoka et toi ?_

Le roux posa son regard perçant sur le blond. Krisu n'aimait pas du tout ce regard mais se contenta de ne pas le regarder‚ et se concentrer sur Kurapika. D'un grand sourire‚ le blond se présenta du mieux qu'il put à Hisoka, même si ce dernier le rendait plutôt mal à l'aise.

_- Je suis Kurapika. Merci de votre accueil._

Mais le blond trouvait le roux étrange‚ comme si ce qu'il disait était faux. Hisoka‚ avec un sourire plutôt inquiétant fit un geste au blond et brun.

_- Il reste plus poli que toi‚ Krisu ~ Enfin je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici‚ à plus ~_

Ainsi il retourna auprès de ses clientes, jouer aux cartes. Kurapika jeta un regard intrigué à Krisu‚ qui malgré les apparences était inquiet de la venue d'Hisoka. Ce dernier n'agissait seulement quand il avait une idée dans sa tête. Et elles n'étaient que pour son propre intérêt‚ enfin‚ d'après le brun. Krisu sourit au nouveau et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

_- Nous aussi‚ nous devons nous mettre au travail..._

La nuit passa plutôt lentement. Tout en satisfaisant les piètres demandes de ses clientes avec un sourire froid‚ le brun se demandait toujours ce que faisait Kurapika dans les bras de l'infirmier. Si ils étaient frères ou sœurs‚ il le saurait‚ et leur apparence aurait aussi été similaire mais non. Rien de tout cela. Puis‚ l'imagination de Krisu dépassa sa raison‚ alors il arrêta. Avant de devenir fou.

Le service était terminé. 3h du matin.  
L'alcool était plutôt bien passé pour Kurapika, qui pour l'instant ne sentait rien de différent. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bu qu'un verre, non. Le blond avait attiré plus de clientes qu'il avait prévu, et donc avait bu un plus de verres qu'il ne le croyait. Cela soulagea le nouvel hôte, qui n'était même pas allé vomir son dîner.  
Quand au brun, il se contenta seulement de bailler. Il était habitué maintenant à boire, mais il faisait de son mieux pour contourner certains verres.

Puis Krisu alla se changer, pour remettre ses habits normaux. Kurapika avait insisté pour qu'il se change avant lui. Ou elle. Devait-il en conclure qu'il était trop timide ou que c'était vraiment une fille ? Pourtant, Krisu respecta sa requête.

Krisu sortit des vestiaires‚ laissant Kurapika se changer. Kurapika sortit des vestiaires‚ en vêtements habituels. De gars. Mais il restait tout de même mignon avec son jean bien repassé et sa chemise rouge. Krisu ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Kurapika lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Gentillement.

_- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?_

_- Parce que tu es très mignon comme ça._

C'était sincère‚ avec une pointe d'humour qui ne plut pas à Kurapika. Enfin‚ ses joues le trahirent car elles avaient pris une légère teinture rose. Mais il cacha son visage en tournant sa tête sur le côté.

_- Ah t'es pédé ? Dit le blond sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

Krisu lui décrocha un sourire avant d'avancer devant lui et jouer avec une mèche de cheveux qu'il lâcha dès que le blond allait lui redonner un petit coup.

_- Peut-être._

Le silence envahit la salle. Un mal à l'aise soudain envahit le blond. Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question suspecte ? Le blond essaya de se reprendre, prenant une grande inspiration.

Les deux jeunes hôtes sortirent du Salon et se retrouvèrent dans la bonne nuit d'été avec de légers courants d'airs. Kurapika s'arrêta et Krisu fit de même.

_- Bon‚ je vais vous laisser Krisu-san. A demain sans doute._

_- Oh attendez‚ je vous raccompagne._

Le blond sourit‚ gêné et agita de la main.

_- Non‚ ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire..._

_- J'insiste. En plus votre tante m'a demandé de veiller sur vous._

Trop fatigué pour argumenter‚ Kurapika se retourna et marcha devant lui. Cela le démangeait de savoir qu'il allait déjà trouver son chez lui. Enfin‚ cela ne vaut pas la peine d'en faire un scandale.

Quant à Krisu... Il contenait sa joie dans un petit sourire.

Le trajet fut incroyablement calme. Tous deux n'osaient pas dire un mot à cause de l'incident précédent. Krisu gardait les mains dans ses poches et fixait le blond. Ce dernier fixait le sol‚ embarrassé de devoir regarder le brun dans les yeux.

Mais rapidement‚ les deux arrivèrent devant la maison de Kurapika. Une belle et grande maison moderne à étage. Le brun laissa échapper un léger bruit‚ impressionné. Ce qui rendit encore plus le blond embarrassé. Enfin cette fois-ci‚ le nouvel hôte le affronta le regard de jais du brun et lui sourit discrètement.

_- Bon bah j'habite ici... Bonne nuit‚ Krisu-san._

Le blond fit une légère pause‚ tenant la grille de chez lui entre ses doigts.

_- Bonne nuit Kurapika._

Le brun lui renvoya son sourire‚ et agita sa main‚ tout en s'éloignant de l'imposante maison.

* * *

C'est plus court, et en plus, y a moins de choses qui se passent... Je compte me rattraper pour le prochain chapitre =w=


End file.
